The overall goal of this training program is to provide a focused two year research experience for two surgical residents-in-training expressing a commitment to a career in trauma, injury, burn or inflammation research. The research program will focus on mastery of molecular biology and gene therapy as it applies to inflammation research and translational biology. This program will take advantage of the unique strengths of the College of Medicine in the expanding field of gene therapy and molecular biology, as well as the developing collaborations between nationally recognized basic scientists and clinicians dedicated to the training of future clinical academicians. The interface between the basic science of gene therapy/molecular biology and inflammation research will be targeted to the problems of adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), SIRS or sepsis syndromes, ischemia/reperfusion injury, delayed wound healing and the burn wound, and CNS injury. The faculty will be drawn from basic scientists in the Departments of Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Neuroscience and Molecular Genetics and Microbiology at the University of Florida College of Medicine, who will serve as research mentors to the trainees. Clinical mentors from the Departments of Surgery and Anesthesiology (Critical Care Medicine) will interact with the trainees and the research faculty to assure that the trainees are being exposed to clinically-important issues in inflammation research. Overall direction of the program will rest with the Principal Investigator and the Executive Committee. Candidates for the fellowship will be recruited nationally and from the University of Florida College of Medicine Department of Surgery General Surgery Residency Program. Successful applicants will with the assistance of the Executive Committee identify a research and clinical mentor who will assist in the formulation of a formal training program and period review of the trainee's progress. The bulk of the training program will be in the laboratory of an experienced research mentor, but trainees will also be required to fulfill basic course work in research ethics and statistical methods, and will be encouraged to obtain supplemental didactic training in molecular biology and gene therapy. Furthermore, trainees are expected to participate in seminars in the Gene Therapy Center, and in their basic science departments, as well as weekly laboratory research meetings. They will also be expected to attend clinical seminars, including Surgery and Critical Care Medicine Grant Rounds. It is anticipated that successful graduates of the program will possess sufficient research skills to compete for transitional funding in inflammation research.